Instant Messaging
by MandyAnn
Summary: Mr. Weasley's been tinkering with computers, And Harry's snuck onto Dudley's. What happens when The Hogwarts students start IMing? Hilarity ensues. Rated T for language.


TheSeeker731 – Harry

RoonilWazlib – Ron

CleverWitch5 – Hermione

Gred41 – Fred

Forge41 – George

_TheSeeker731 has entered chat room: Hogwarts_

_RoonilWazlib has entered chat room: Hogwarts_

TheSeeker731: Hi Ron!

RoonilWazlib: Alright, Harry?

TheSeeker731: …

TheSeeker731: How are you on a computer??

RoonilWazlib: Dad's been tinkering with a few of them. Got 'em hooked up in the shed so all the magic in the house wouldn't ruin them.

TheSeeker731: Wish there was magic in my house…

TheSeeker731: So what's with the screen name? lol Roonil Wazlib?

RoonilWazlib: Don't ask. I invited Hermione to the chatroom ages ago.

RoonilWazlib: She's probably off searching for things to study.

_CleverWitch5 has entered the chat room: Hogwarts_

CleverWitch5: Harry! Ron! I've missed you both so much!

TheSeeker731: Hi Hermione! How's your summer going?

CleverWitch5: Well I never thought I'd resent being muggle born, but I do miss the magical world.

TheSeeker731: Tell me about it.

RoonilWazlib: Oh don't complain. It's not that fun when your Mum can _Accio_ things straight out of your pockets.

TheSeeker731: I imagine even if I was in the magical world I wouldn't be having that problem, would I? lol

CleverWitch5: Harry.

TheSeeker731: Yes?

CleverWitch5: Did you really just make a joke about your mother being dead?

RoonilWazlib: Well he's not gonna start acting like moaning Myrtle, is he?

RoonilWazlib: Sorry Harry but if you just started moping every time someone mentioned their mum I don't think you'd be much fun.

CleverWitch5: RON! THAT'S SO INSENSITIVE!

TheSeeker731: Lighten up Hermione I think he's got a point.

TheSeeker731: Besides I reckon my dad would want me to be cracking jokes instead of crying.

RoonilWazlib: Oh no…

RoonilWazlib: Fred and George nicked two more of dad's computers…

RoonilWazlib: Wait for it…

_Gred41 and Forge41 have entered chat room: Hogwarts_

Gred41: So what are you little gits talking about?

Forge41: Why even ask Fred? It's probably something stupid…

RoonilWazlib: We were talking about how we got our hands on computers and Harry's dead parents.

Forge41: Why on Earth would you be talking about something so depressing?

TheSeeker731: Actually I was making jokes about it…

Gred41: I'm so proud.

Forge41: Brings a tear to my eye.

Gred41: I think we've taught Harry well, don't you George?

Forge41: Oh definitely =]

RoonilWazlib: Hermione's been awful quiet…for once…

CleverWitch5: RONALD!

CleverWitch5: Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I can't see what you're typing!

Forge41: No offense Hermione, but you sound like our mother.

Gred41: It's uncanny, really.

CleverWitch5: Oh shut up.

TheSeeker731: I don't even have to say anything you guys are hilarious.

Forge41: We know we are.

Gred41: We know we are.

Gred41: How did yours come up first?!? We typed that at the same time!

Forge 41: And the better twin wins yet again…

TheSeeker731: LMFAO

RoonilWazlib: What the bloody hell does that mean.

CleverWitch5: It means "Laughing my F***ing A** off"

Gred41: Actually it means "Laughing my fucking ass off" There's no asterisks in it.

CleverWitch5: I was _trying_ to make it appropriate…

Forge41: What? Trying to protect poor WonWon's innocent little eyes?

RoonilWazlib: Never. Ever. Call. Me. WonWon.

TheSeeker731: HEDWIG SAYS HI GUYS!

TheSeeker731: She brought home a mouse and she's very proud of herself.

Forge41: Why did we need to know that?

TheSeeker731: Stopped the argument, didn't it?

Gred41: I see George and I haven't taught you nearly enough yet Harry.

Forge41: Yeah, you should find conflict hilarious. You'll have to come to the burrow soon for more training.

TheSeeker731: And what exactly are you training me for?

Gred41: Well being the chosen one is great and all but it can't pay the bills for the rest of your life.

Forge41: Exactly. Having given us our first loan, you're more than welcome to get a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes anytime.

Gred41: But our customers expect a mischievous attitude in our employees.

RoonilWazlib: I'm your brother! You've never offered me a job!

Forge41: Well you're not funny.

RoonilWazlib: …………

TheSeeker731: I'm going to bed now.

TheSeeker731: Uhh send me an owl, I'll try to get to the burrow soon…'Night everyone.

_TheSeeker731 has left the chat _

CleverWitch5: I think I'd better be off to bed as well; I have a lot of reading to do tonight.

_CleverWitch5 has left the chat_

RoonilWazlib: And that leaves us…

_Forge41 has left the chat_

_Gred41 has left the chat_

RoonilWazlib: And now I'm alone…Damn…

_RoonilWazlib has left the chat _


End file.
